


Little Jiho

by QueenOfCards (taesuganme)



Series: Little Chuka and Friends [1]
Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Regression, CG/L, DDLG, Daddy!hoseok, F/M, Fluff, Genius Min Suga, How Do I Tag, Indirect Kiss, Jiho's a sweetie, Little Jiho, Little OC, Little Zico, Littles, Lots of Crying, M/M, Minor Injuries, Naptime, babyspace, bangtan members - Freeform, bless them they're all sweethearts, brief appearance of snow, caregiver!hoseok, cgl, dd/lg, ddlb, female oc - Freeform, freaking little jiho is too cute, hoseok isn't good with blood, how many tags is too many tags, littlespace, muscle-bunny Jungkook, paci kisses, probably not very hygienic, so much fluff i'm gonna die, there better be more little jiho fics soon or, too much cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesuganme/pseuds/QueenOfCards
Summary: Little Jiho and his Little best friend, Chuka have a playdate





	Little Jiho

**Author's Note:**

> : this was inspired largely by the 'She's a baby' mv by Zico, which i thought had amazing littlespace vibes when i first saw it. I decided then and there i had to write a littlespace Zico fic, but when i looked for similar fics- to my horror- I couldn't find any! (Are there any out there? I don't know, but i wish there were!) To all my lovely readers, if you a) know of any Little Zico fics or b) are going to write one, please let me know! Surely somebody else saw what I saw...  
> This fic is also inspired by the snowfall we had recently (in my area of England, snow is quite rare) and how pretty it was~ I kinda forgot what it was like, and my 12 yr old sister has only seen snow once before in her lifetime!  
> Just a warning though, before i begin; this is my first real littlespace fic, so I'm a bit nervous. I've read loads of Little fics before, but writing is a whole different kettle of fish! Also, Jiho is more than a little OOC, so you have been warned!

"It's snowing!" squealed Jiho, running to the window where snowflakes fluttered past in their millions. His best friend, Chuka, giggled as she made her way to his side.  
"Do you think it will stay 'til Christmas, oppa?" She asked, unsteadily tiptoeing next to him. She pressed her small hand against the chilly glass, and smiled when Jiho placed his hand next to hers, dwarfing it even more. He jumped up onto the windowsill to see better, despite Chuka's protests that she couldn't see anymore.  
"Hope so," Jiho replied, already mesmerised by the white flakes falling only inches from his hands. He looked up into the clouds, memorising the patterns of snowflakes floating effortlessly around, and he could have spent hours like that, if Chuka hadn't nearly slipped and grabbed onto his favourite shirt as she tried to steady herself. He found himself being tugged off the windowsill, and had to look away from the snow to right himself. But Chuka was falling again, and it was too late; the two of them tumbled to the ground in a mess of tangled limbs and abandoned alphabet blocks.  
Chuka's face reddened, and as he turned to look at her, Jiho realized he had about five seconds before she started to cry. What could he do to distract her? He looked around frantically to find her favourite plushie, her paci, anything, but suddenly something warm and wet trickled into his eyes, and he couldn't see at all. A soft gasp reached his ears, and Jiho brought his hand up to wipe away the wetness. Just as he opened his eyes, Chuka's distressed wail pierced the silence. Jiho looked down. His fingers were covered in blood. In shocked paralysis, Jiho stared at his red-stained fingers, and he finally began to feel the sharp pain of his injury stabbing into his head.  
Immediately tears filled Jiho's eyes, and soon his own whimpers of pain joined Chuka's. Blinded by tears this time, Jiho shuffled along the floor to find Chuka, and grabbed onto her hand as soon as he found her only a few inches away.  
"Chukaaaa!" he wailed, pulling her towards himself. He tried to console her by patting her back, but her sobs didn't decrease in volume. Instead, she crawled into his lap, and hugged him with shaking arms.  
"Chuka? Jiho? What happened?" A worried voice reached the two, and immediately they turned towards the new person in the room.  
"Papaaa!" Chuka cried, holding out her arms, just as Jiho wailed,  
"Uncle Seokieee!"  
The russet-haired man made his way over to the Littles carefully, dancing nimbly round the toys that covered the floor. As he reached them, his steps faltered. He'd seen the blood dribbling down Jiho's forehead, and he wasn't good with blood. At all. Avoiding Jiho's suffering eyes, he tentatively picked Chuka up, and offered his hand to the boy, wincing as he felt Jiho's blood coat his own hand. He couldn't see Chuka's pacifier anywhere, and her dinosaur plushie was nowhere to be seen, so the dancer just murmured comfortingly to her as he walked, hoping to goodness he'd be able to stomach cleaning the two up.  
When they reached the bathroom, Jiho's tear-stained cheeks were dry, and he ran to the mirror to assess the damage. Meanwhile, Chuka wept into her Papa's shoulder, as he got out the first aid kit, and ran a bath.  
"Hey, sweetheart, it's okay, don't cry," came the comforting voice once again, and Jiho turned from the mirror to watch his Uncle wipe away Chuka's tears.  
"Chuka okay now?" asked Jiho, sitting on the edge of the bath. His hair was matted with drying blood now, and his pretty pastel blue shirt was most definitely stained.  
Hoseok's stomach turned at the sight, but he forced himself to reply with a wry grin.  
"Yeah, Chuka's fine. But Jiho's not looking so good. I think it's time to get you cleaned up, don't you?"  
Jiho whined, kicking his heels against the side of the bathtub.  
"Nooo! Don't wanna!"  
Hoseok raised an eyebrow. For a moment, he looked like he was going to give up, but then he stepped out of the bathroom and called,  
"Jungkookie! Hyungie wants you~"  
Jiho looked at Chuka in alarm, but the Little was blissfully chewing away on an alphabet block that had somehow made its way into the bathroom, and in a world of her own. Heavy steps sounded outside the bathroom, and suddenly, Jiho found himself encircled by strong arms.  
"Woah, Jiho, you look like you've been in the wars," exclaimed the tall man holding him, "Have you and Chuka been fighting?"  
Jiho shook his head fiercely.  
"No, Uncle Kookie, we fell," he replied, eyeing Hoseok warily as the older man approached.  
"Yeah, and now we need to clean up, don't we, sweet?" smiled the dancer, gently wiping at Jiho's face with some damp cotton wool, despite the Little's desperate attempts to get free of Jungkook's strong grip.  
"No! It hurts, Uncle!" Jiho wailed, fighting and fighting. Eventually he tired himself out, and soon the job was done, leaving only the bath. Jungkook helped Jiho out of his clothes and into the bath, while Hoseok carried Chuka out to the living room for her mid-morning nap.  
  
By the time Jiho's hair was dry, Chuka was already asleep, and Uncle Hoseok reminded him to not wake her up when he went to have his own nap. Jiho went into the living room, his clean socks muffling the sound of his steps, and smiled to see Chuka lying on her playmat, eyes closed and small hands clutching her precious dinosaur plushie.  
He climbed onto the sofa quietly, and pulled his blanket over himself as he laid down. As his eyes shut, he remembered the snowflakes they'd watched together that morning before The Accident, and smiled softly as he drifted off to sleep.  
In his dreams, he and Chuka went on adventures together (as they always did) and he was just getting to an exciting part of his dream where they were fighting an evil man with a dragon, when something jolted him into reality, and he opened his eyes to stare at the room. Everything was still and silent, and Jiho was about to drift off back to sleep, when a loud sound came again, and woke Chuka, too.  
Someone was knocking at the door. Dazedly, Jiho sat up and rubbed his eyes with his fists, but thankfully one of his Uncles answered the door before he had a chance to even push away his blanket. Moments later, Hoseok came in, grinning. He was holding a package under one arm, and ruffled Jiho's clean hair affectionately as he passed on his way to Chuka.  
"Hey, baby, your things arrived!" Hoseok said, crouching to show the package to her, his smile widening when her only answer was an indistinct babble and waving fists.  
"Awh, someone's feeling Littler after her nap, hmm?" he cooed, stroking the girl's hair. Then Hoseok turned to Jiho and beckoned him over.  
"We bought a crib for Chuka to sleep in at night, and it's just arrived. Do you want to help your Uncle Yoongi to put it up?"  
Jiho beamed. Of course he did! He loved doing things to make Chuka happy, even though he was a Little himself. He looked down at the Little girl, who was sucking and dribbling over her fist contentedly, and patted her cheek.  
"Jiho's gonna make your crib super cool! Be a good girl while I'm gone, 'kay?"  
Chuka giggled and waved her spit-covered hand at him, and Hoseok shooed him off to the kitchen with the parcel, where Uncle Yoongi was waiting with his hammer and drill.  
  
Half an hour later, and Jiho was getting thirsty. He'd been running to and fro between Uncle Yoongi and the toolbox for ages, and he'd only just gotten the hang of the difference between a screw and a nut, when Uncle Hoseok came in.  
"Woah, you guys are doing great!" the man exclaimed, looking at the partially made cot.  
"Yeah, Jiho's been working really hard, haven't you kiddo?" Yoongi responded, fondly slapping Jiho's back.  
Jiho grinned, as he rubbed a painty hand down his overalls which Hoseok had lent him for the job.  
"I helped Uncle Yoongi paint all the big bits, and I got all the screws for him," he replied proudly, "and Uncle says I can help him screw the slats down, as well!"  
"That's awesome! It's snack time now, though, so wash your hands in the kitchen, and you can have some juice and biscuits, okay?"  
"Aye aye, captain!" Jiho saluted Hoseok, and looked back to Yoongi to get permission to leave.  
"Go clean up, kid," laughed Yoongi, "I'll come and have a drink in a bit, too."  
With a farewell salute, Jiho scampered off to the kitchen to wash his hands.  
Soon Jiho was seated at the kitchen table opposite Chuka, sipping his orange juice through a curly straw. Chuka, still drowsy and feeling extra Little from her nap, began to drink hers too, but quickly Jiho noticed she was struggling to hold her cup properly, and he abandoned his own drink to hold Chuka's for her. With adoring eyes, the Little girl gazed up at her best friend, obviously unaware of the juice trickling slowly down her chin. But it did not go unnoticed by Jiho, who frowned. Surely Chuka was too Little to be drinking from a cup like this? He turned to the men making coffee who had not yet noticed Chuka's dilemma, and tugged on Hoseok's sleeve.  
"Uncle Seokie, Chuka can't hold her cup prop'ly," he whined, pointing to the girl, who was dangerously close to knocking her drink over. Both Hoseok and Yoongi turned at his voice, and their eyes widened in horror.  
"Holy sh-sugar!" Yoongi exclaimed, dashing forward just in time to catch the cup before it fell. Jiho could almost hear him cursing himself internally for not noticing how Little Chuka was.  
But soon they had a bottle of milk made up instead, and Jiho was allowed to feed it to Chuka sat on the sofa (provided he finished his own drink first, of course).  
  
That afternoon, Jiho spent many happy hours gently playing with Chuka; bringing her dinosaur plushie and her rattle to her, and lying with her on the playmat, babbling nonsense back to her. Every so often, he caught a glimpse of falling snow through the window, and even though he dearly wanted to run outside and see how deep it had gotten and whether he could build a snowman with it, he stayed by Chuka's side, indoors.  
Slowly, he began to feel littler himself, and he began to chew things.  
When he was playing peekaboo with Chuka, he was fine, but when he crawled over to the windowsill to get some blocks to build a house with, he stopped and put one in his mouth, finding that more interesting than building.  
Then, when he'd tired of the taste of wood, he tried chewing a corner of his blanket, although it didn't turn out particularly nice. Eventually, he made his way back to the playmat, and settled down on his front, absentmindedly playing with anything within his reach. A stray crayon was almost in his mouth, when suddenly something warm and soft was slipped between his lips, and he blinked, surprised. He sucked a couple of times, and turned his head to see where the object had come from.  
Close to him, he saw the smiling face of Chuka, minus her pacifier, and belatedly Jiho realized she'd given him her paci. His heart melted.  
He leant forward and pressed the hard plastic softly against her pink lips with a mumbled "Chu!", a kind of baby thank-you kiss, and sat up somewhat unsteadily.  
"T'ank 'oo, 'uka!" Jiho said around the pacifier, and Chuka's cheeks grew pink as she shook her rattle vigorously.  
Jiho promptly (and perhaps tactfully) got distracted by a teddy just beyond his reach, and stretched out for it.  
Just then, Jungkook came in with a slightly shorter male, both dressed in warm outdoor clothes.  
"Hey, Prince, Papa's here to take you home now. Are you ready to dress up warm?" The rapper said, grinning as he took in Jiho's wide-eyed expression and the baby-pink paci between his lips.  
"Looks like you've got a baby to carry home today, Kyu-hyung!" Jungkook teased, barely noticing the punch the older delivered to his arm.


End file.
